


High School Never Ends

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a new girl just starting her junior year at Lawrence High School. Dean Winchester is the varsity quarterback with quite the reputation for breaking some hearts. As the two get closer, can their romance bloom? Or will the pressures and norms of high school tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Period: AP Lit

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any better title ideas, let me know because I'm not particularly fond of this one but I can't think of a better one.

It was a windy but warm day in Kansas as Cassie Novak hugged her books close to her chest and made her first steps towards her new school.

Starting at a new school a month in was hardly on any dream list, but it was a brand new start for her junior year.

Ever since her parents split up, she has been relying on her brother Gabriel to take care of her. He had dropped out of college to take care of her and the only thing she could do was stand idly by and watch.

The one good thing about this school was it didn't require a uniform. She had previously only gone to catholic schools, but Gabriel had insisted she spend time with some 'normal people'. Whatever that meant.

Still, she had been able to get some new skirts. Today she felt particularly cute in a maroon ¾ skirt and white blouse. Her chin length curly black hair was bouncing around as she moved.

"Have a good first day Cassie! Don't break too many hearts." Gabriel teased, waving then driving off.

Now she was truly on her own. The first stop for new students was always the meeting with the principal. Ms. Angel was one of those progressive principals who wanted to be called by her first name.

"Castiel, I can't begin to tell you how pleased we are to have you here in Lawrence. I'm sure you will be an excellent addition to our community." Cassie played with the ends of her hair and smiling distractedly.

"Thank you Ms. Angel."

"Naomi," Ms. Angel interjected.

She was young for an administrator, with red hair pulled into a slick bun. She wore a modest pantsuit and light makeup. She was very pretty naturally, but the makeup accentuated her features.

"Here we have your final class register. Your first period is AP Literature with Ms. Milton. Here's a map for you and if you have any questions as the day goes on, don't be afraid to stop by."

After an awkward moment of silence, Cassie smiled and went on her way. The school consisted of 3 floors, her Lit class was on the second.

The map was glued to her face as she tried to navigate through the hallways that all looked the same. The walls were all the same uniform color, and she began to feel trapped.

"Are you new?" She heard a low voice call.

She turned to see a tall boy in a varsity jacket leaning against a wall. Cassie bit her lip and nodded, feeling a blush creep onto her already pale features.

"Don't feel too bad okay? I still get lost and I've been going here for 4 years." He held out his hand to her.

"My name is Dean Winchester, and you are? Besides cute I mean." Cassie felt her blush darken as she hid her face behind her bangs.

"Cassie. Cassie Novak." She responded shakily.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her schedule. She nodded and handed it to him. He smiled and then took to examining it.

"Geez 3 APs? You must be really smart. It says your first class is with Ms. Milton. I had her last year. She's a bit coocoo for coco puffs, but if you like to read she'll love you. My little sister Sam is in that class, so I'll walk you. I haven't annoyed her yet today anyway."

"You're in my physics class. I guess that shows how bad I am at it. I failed it last year but who knows maybe you could help me. We could study together sometime."

Cassie stopped and opened her mouth to speak, but Dean just kept walking. She didn't want to miss anymore class so she chose to follow along. Dean knocked then stuck his head in.

"Hey Ms. M, I brought you some fresh meat." He opened the door wider, and Cassie stepped in. Looking around the room briefly, she saw only one open seat next to some girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Ah yes, Ms. Novak, we've been waiting for you. Megan if you could please remove your shoes from that chair so Castiel can sit down."

"Cassie please." Cas snapped.

"I prefer Cassie." She added, much quieter.

There were a few snickers from the back of the class. She shuffled to her seat, burying her face in her bangs.

"You can leave now Mr. Winchester, unless you have some opinion on Macbeth." Ms. Milton folded her arms across her chest. Dean held his hands up in surrender and shot Cassie a wink before heading to his class.

"Hey Cassie, I'm Meg Masters." The blonde girl next to her introduced herself.

She seemed friendly enough, but there was something mysterious about her smirk. She began a conversation, and Cassie tried her best to participate, but she was naturally a shy person. She preferred living vicariously through fictional characters than interacting with real people.

"Who's your favorite author?" She asked, hoping to find some common ground to really get into the talking.

"Probably Sir Arthur Conan Doyle actually. I love the Sherlock Holmes novels, plus BBC Sherlock is such a good re imagination of his works." Meg looked at Cassie for an answer as well.

"I really enjoy John Green. But anyway, you watch Sherlock too?" She stared in shock at the girl. In her old schools, no one had even heard of it.

"Oh yeah. Benedict Cumberbatch is such an amazing actor. But don't spoil anything I still have to watch series 2." Cassie smiled, and giggled quietly.

"Oh wait until episode 6. You'll be crying." Meg feigned a look of horror and the two laughed.

"Ms. Masters, I suppose you can tell us how the witches are manipulating Macbeth?"

Meg smiled coyly. "Why of course Ms. Milton, the three witches first gained Macbeth's trust by predicting the Thane of Cawdor's death, and now they have shown him a future that makes him believe he is invincible."

Ms. Milton scowled but nodded. "Please at least pretend to pay attention. Just because you have read this play already does not mean you don't have to listen in class. Try to be a good influence on Cassie."

She turned and went back to her lesson. "She hates me. In her eyes I'm some sort of demon child and she's an angel from above. Its completely stupid, but she can't fail me as long as I keep being a brilliant writer."

The two talked for the rest of the period, discovering they had several things in common. They both loved Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Merlin, and were taking AP U.S. History with Mr. Singer.

"You'll love him. He's the best history teacher we have here. Can I see your schedule? I'll give you the run down on who you have." Meg glanced over her schedule and took out a pen, drawing a guide on her map.

"They're all pretty okay except for your Ms. Ruby. She's your physics teacher. She'll eat you alive. She's totally in cahoots with Dr. Deville to try and get principal Naomi fired. Other than that they're all decent. Watch out for Ms. Knight, she's a really hard gym teacher. Like who makes students actually try. Lucky for you, we have PE together so I'll make sure if you die of exhaustion you don't land on your face."

Cassie must have looked horrified, because Meg was laughing. "Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating, but just think how lucky you are to have made a friend on your first day. I guess you could say I'm your unicorn."

Then Meg asked for Cas's phone and put in her number as 'Meg the almighty'. The bell rang and it was back into the halls to try and find her next class, AP Calculus.

Walking through the halls, she clutched her copy of Macbeth and looked forward to fourth period so she could see Meg again.


	2. AP Calc and Physics

Second period was okay. Cassie was forced to introduce herself to the class by her calculus teacher, Mr. Walker. He looked eternally pissed off and clearly hated his job. The worst part was he placed her in the seat directly in front of his desk.

The period dragged on as he lectured the class about a test they had all apparently failed. Cassie buried her face in her book she was reading. It wasn't until 30 minutes before the end of the period that they even started going over derivatives.

The bell seemed to end the longest period of her life. She had made no friends in calculus, disliked her teacher, and just knew she was going to hate the class. Her next class was on the 3rd floor in the science wing.

With the map once again glued to her face, she tried to navigate the confusing halls. She felt a strong arm on her shoulder and then a warm embrace. She looked up to her left and saw a gorgeous Dean Winchester.

“Hey there beautiful. Cassie it was, right?” he asked, his emerald eyes beaming as he gave her a mischievous grin. She nodded and looked straight ahead, trying to keep him from seeing her blush.

“I saw you and thought we could walk to class together. Physics is too long of a walk to not have someone to talk to.” She tried to say something but then realized his arm was still around her. She also noticed that the noise in the hallways had ceased altogether. It was like she had committed a most unspeakable crime.

"Who does she think she is?" Cassie heard snidely commented from the sides. She braved a glance and saw a pretty brunette, kinda short, but she was intimidating none the less. 

"Hey Dean, whose this?" She asked, joining the two on their jaunt to class. 

"Oh hey Ruby." Dean said with a tiny bit of bitterness. "I was just showing a new girl around. Her name's Cassie." 

He put on a fake smile and Cassie smiled and greeted her. Ruby's lips pursed. "It's nice to meet you, it's not everyday we see Dean with a new girl. Well at least not one that's new here." 

Her backhanded comment seemed to slide right off Dean. "I'm sorry, don't you have some naive soul to misguide? I heard having Satan for a parent can get real tiring." 

She grimaced and walked away. "Sorry about that. She's Sam's best friend but there is something about that demon spawn that just pisses me off." 

Cassie gazed after the girl, gaping. "Maybe she's bitter because her nose job isn't great." She noted, before snapping her hand over her mouth. 

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked, horrified. Her horror was only furthered by Dean's laughter. 

"Yes, yes you did." He kept laughing the whole way. 

"Late as usual Dean." A middle aged woman called from one of the doorways. 

"I was guiding a new student. You know being the upstanding citizen you always tell me to be. Which do you want Ms. Rouge? Delinquent or do-gooder?" She rolled her eyes and scowled. 

"Oh just get inside." He held up his hands in defeat and winked at Cassie before heading inside the door. 

"So Ms. Novak, welcome to Lawrence. I'm sorry you have to even take this course considering your scientific achievements. But I do hope you can be a good influence on the rest of them. You'll be sitting next to Dean, and since you're already acquainted I'll leave you be." 

She gestured for Cassie to walk through the door and then follows. "Class, this is Ms. Castiel Novak, she will be joining us this year." 

Cassie heard a few snickers at her name, but she has become used to that. What truly confused her was a glare she was receiving from a girl she'd never seen before. 

"What kind of name is that?" She asked, turning to her friends and laughing. She had long wavy Brown hair and a posh English accent. 

"Bela Talbot!" Ms. Rouge spoke, using a stern voice. "Need I remind you that I can and will report you to principal Angel. You're hanging by a thread." 

The girl glared at the teacher, then at Dean. She was quiet for the rest of the period. As fascinating as science is to Cassie, she found it overly impossible to not get distracted. 

It wasn't until about 30 minutes into the period that she realized Dean had placed his hand on the back of her chair. 

She blushed and hid her hair behind her bangs again. But this time it was more flustered than embarrassed. "Ms. Novak, can you solve this problem for us?" 

Ms. Rouge asked, and she rose. She walked to the front of the room, taking the chalk from her teacher. 

It was a simple problem, just an equation to plug in. She did it quickly and showed all her work. When she was done, she turned around and walked back to her seat. 

As Ms. Rouge examined the board, Cassie went back to her seat. On the way, she felt a foot hook onto hers and her balance fail. She broke her fall by putting out her hands. 

"Ms. Novak, are you okay?" Ms. Rouge asked, a lack of concern in her voice. "Yes Ms. Rouge, I'm just clumsy." 

She got up and straightened herself, sitting and avoiding any sort of interaction. When class was over, they had a few minutes before the bell. 

Dean went over to talk to some of his football buddies, and Cassie packed up her stuff. "Don't think you're special." A snide voice called. 

"Don't think for a second that there is anything special about you. Stay away from Dean Winchester, or I will make your life a living hell." She smiled as she said that, and her grin was terrifying. 

"I'll be seeing you." She threatened, turning and exiting the classroom. She flipped her hair as she went, and for the first time Castiel understood the term mean girls.


	3. Gym

Fourth period was everything she had been terrified of.

Physical education had never been her strong suit. Even though it was her first day, upon enrollment they had told her to bring clothes to change.

Her locker was on the complete opposite side of the locker room than Meg's, but Meg had come over and hanged with her anyway. Then everything got worse.

Bela Talbot was the closest human representation of evil. She was beautiful, popular, and mysterious. Plus she was terrifying.

Cassie stared at herself in the mirror as she attempted to put her curls in a ponytail. Pulling her hair aside made the scar on the side of her face obvious.

She was self conscious about it, but it had been there since she was young. It almost looked like a wing now that she thought about it. Like a wing that had been burned.

It rested just above and slightly to the right of her eyebrow.

"You coming Cassie?" Meg called, our gym uniforms matching. With the short cotton gym shorts and a fitted Lawrence High School t-shirt, the uniform was much less than flattering to anyone who wasn't, well Bela Talbot.

They walked outside to find a red haired woman with a whistle.

"Castiel Novak, you must be her correct?" The lady asked, not really concerned.

"Yes ma'am." Cassie responded quietly. After that the woman went to take roll call for the rest of the class.

Bela wasn't there so I guessed she was a senior like Dean. "That's Ms. Knight. She's Principal Angel's little sister, but don't mention that or we'll have to run suicides for an hour. She's brutal and unforgiving and once she hates you, your life is over."

Cassie was called over their terrifying teacher. "I see you brought a change of clothes and sneakers, well done for the first day. Now I see you have no previous athletics listed and you have asthma. So please if you feel like you're having an attack, don't disrupt my class. And don't fake an asthma attack to get out of running either. I'm on to you filthy brats."

She waved her hand to dismiss the girl who was reminding herself to always have her inhaler during gym. They began with simple stretches then walked outside to the football stadium to run around the track for a mile.

By the time they were done with that and everyone was thoroughly exhausted, the 'real' class began. Ms. Knight had them run up and down the field kicking soccer balls to their teammates.

They had combined with the senior class, so Bela was there to scrutinize and judge Cassie from a distance.

Soccer was particularly challenging to Cassie who was tripping over the ball. Meg, a tall awkward boy named Garth, and a cute guy named Bal were on her team.

Bal, short for Balthazar, was tall, blonde, and devious. His family was from England so he had an accent. When Bal was going, Meg nudged Cassie's arm. "Cute ain't he? He seems to like you. That's the most I've ever seen him talk. Well other than when he's complaining that we mere mortals are severely dropping the standards."

He was rounding the cone and on his way back. Meg took the ball from him when he returned and he came to a full stop besides Cas.

"So Cassie, what do you like better? Pizza or Chinese?" He asked, a slight hardness of breath in his voice as he recovered from running.

Cassie thought for a moment then responded, "Probably Chinese." She looked up at him to respond and found him smiling down at her.

"So lets say I take you out. Friday at 7?" He winked at her and she felt all the air push out of her lungs.

"I...I..ummm..." She struggled, shock cutting off her cognitive functions.

"And that very intelligent response means yes." Meg's voice called as she returned from her turn. Cassie blushed red and cleared her throat.

"Balthazar, I've only known you an hour, and I don't think..."

He cut her off, "and by Friday you'll have known me longer, come on Cassie." He made puppy dog eyes at her and she just melted.

"I guess that'd be okay." She said, a smile plastering itself on her face.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

He said, right as Garth clumsily passed the ball to Cassie. She trapped it with the inside of her foot and slowly began to dribble, taking extra care to not fall on her face.

"Oh come one Novak, my grandmother can dribble a ball faster and she's been dead 12 years. Pick up the pace." Ms. Knight shouted, a devilish grin displaying itself proudly on her pale skin.

She continued her slow pace until she arrived safely back at the cone having successfully avoided dying a brutal soccer ball induced death.

They had to go through the cycle 3 more times, then Bela 'accidentally' aimed her pass at Cassie's head. She ducked, but got turf burn from sliding down to avoid it.

Ms. Knight told her to suck it up, but she insisted on going to the nurse to cover it. she really just wanted to get out of that sweaty hell.

When she arrived back, Ms. Knight told them all to go get changed and mumbled lazy brats under her breath. Lunch was next, then APUSH.

She was in the middle of changing and felt her face suddenly get hot thinking about Balthazar. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out with him.

At her old schools there hasn't been any boys to deal with. She didn't want to have to explain with Meg that she had never been asked out before.

She shut her locker and joined Meg as the two walked to class. On to AP United States History.


	4. Lunch and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a 6 month time skip. Also she has 6 classes because I'm too lazy to write more.

A tall gruff man who looked unnatural in a suit called her over. "We have the first lunch period, but after that I'll introduce you to the class."

She nodded and left her bag in the room and followed Meg. Meg linked arms with her and the two traveled to the cafeteria together. 

It was crowded, but separated by age. She was in the junior/senior cafeteria with Meg. After the two got wraps from the lunch line, she followed her new friend to a table near the corner.

"Hey pretty boy, where's demon spawn?" She asked a tall boy with short cropped hair. 

"Oh hey Megara, I don't know where her royal bitchness is, but more importantly who's the eye candy?"

Cassie noticed his eyes meet hers, "Oh you mean me. I'm Cassie Novak. And you are?"

He laughed, extending his hand to shake. "I'm Luke. Most commonly referred to as Lucifer by my most loving of companions." 

"Hey don't go giving away all our secrets." Meg joked, leaning in and planting a kiss on him. 

"This adorable assbutt is my man candy. Ignore his stupidity. He may be an idiot but he's mine."

She put down her tray and sat down next to him and Cassie joined her on her other side. "Demon spawn is our most loving nickname for my sister Ruby."

Cassie smiled, remembering her encounter with Dean this morning. She was spacing out until she heard someone call her name. 

"Cassie." He said, looking at her with a smile. She turned her head to look up at a smiling Dean Winchester.

He then turned his attention to Meg. "It's Megan right? You're the one with the dis fortune of being related to Ruby. Mind if I sit?"

She stared at him in shuck before nodding her head. He took the seat on the other side of Cassie and placed down a brown bag lunch. 

"So Cas, we never got to finish our conversation we were having in physics. You ran off so fast after the bell rang."

"Yeah, I was just worried about getting lost and you were having fun with your friends."   
'Not to mention Bela basically threatened my life if I talk to you.'

"I'm gonna go throw out my tray and then I'm gonna head to class. Don't want to be late."

It was a lame excuse and she knew it, but she had to at least try to keep her life from being ruined by that evil girl.

Meg called after her, but she just kept walking. She sat outside the classroom reading The Fault in Our Stars when she heard footsteps approach.

"What was that about? Dean Winchester was totally hitting on you." Meg stared at her with both extreme confusion and concern.

Cassie sighed, closing her book. "If I tell you, you promise to not get mad and go on a spree of vengeance."

Meg faux thought it over then nodded. Cassie quickly went over her encounter with Bela and she thought Cassie might explode. 

"Wow Bela can't stand competition for an hour. Typical. She's been trying to get Dean to notice her for a year. Ever since she came back from her year in England."

"I just don't want to make enemies on my first day, besides, Dean Winchester is a hot varsity football player and I'm a weird average looking nerd."

Right then, the bell rang and the two girls shuffled inside, Meg never getting a chance to tell Cassie how wrong she was." 

"Class, Castiel. Castiel, class. Now that that's over with, let us once again discuss the start of the First World War."

Cassie was grateful for the immediate jump into academics. History was always fascinating to her. 

To be polite, she introduced herself to the girl next to her. 

"Hi, I'm Cassie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jo."

The girl was beautiful with blonde hair curled into loose waves. She wore no makeup and had a bit of a rough and tough exterior but she was definitely stunning.

Cas opened her notebook to a new page and began writing furiously. Mr. Singer was one of the best teachers she'd ever had. He was interactive and passionate. 

"Although Churchill is the go to for most people when they think prime minister, it was David Lloyd George who led the British people."

He looked over at Dean's younger sister Sam and caught her giggling with her friend. "I'm sorry idjit. Did something about George tickle your fancy?" 

Sam just smiled at the man and responded with, "No Mr. Singer."

He just rolled his eyes and moved on with the lesson, but it seemed like he was amused by Sam. 

Cassie must have looked confused because Jo leaned over to explain. "John goes away on business a lot so Mr. Singer is like Sam and Dean's adoptive father." 

She just nodded in acknowledgment. She knew all too well what it was like to have someone fill in for a parent. Gabriel had dropped everything to take care of her. 

The rest of the period was quiet as she took diligent notes and listened to the lesson. It was hard work, but she learned a lot. 

He handed out a worksheet for homework and then the bell rang. Meg caught up with her and they walked down to the second floor together. 

She had Holocaust and Genocide and Cassie had Intro to Forensics with Dr. Barnett. That class was the one she was looking forward to most. She had always been fascinated with forensics.  
Dr. Barnett was one of those teachers who was funny, but knew how to use that humor to actually get some knowledge into her students.

There were only 12 kids in the class, and none of them seemed particular mean towards Cassie. 

Well except one who was best friends with Bela as she observed in gym. Her name was Lily or something. Her mean comments were kept to mumbles because Bal just happened to be in her class.

"Ignore that tosser, she's just jealous because you're naturally beautiful and all her Daddy's money can't make her pretty." 

She gave him a half hearted smile and sighed. She was certainly making friends, but she hadn't done anything wrong and she already had enemies.

They were watching csi, a show which Cassie loves, and she and Bal made comments back and forth the whole time. 

He was different then most boys she encountered from home or even Lawrence. He didn't seem to care about other people's opinions. 

There was both a tension and an ease between them. It reminded her of how she and Dean were this morning. She'd felt so comfortable around him but still kept up the shield of protection.

Before she knew it class was over. The period always feels shorter when TV shows are involved. He kissed her hand and said, "Adieu mon ami."

She silently chastised herself to stop blushing, but for the millionth time today, she felt the heat spread to her cheeks.

"Seriously. What did they feed you and can I have some? Dean Winchester, Balthazar, and even my brother Alistair admitted you were hot. I need to steal some of that appeal."

Cassie looked at her, confused. She had never even been told she was pretty before except by Gabe. 

At her old school the girls would pull her hair or knock her down and call her names. "It's so different here. I just don't get it."

"You're beautiful, smart, and not a total bitch. You're the whole package. I guess you just can't see how great you are." Meg sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Time to go home. I know we've known each other for like 6 hours, but you wanna do homework together? You could come to my house." 

Cassie thought it over and smiled. "Why don't you come to mine? I'm sure my brother would love to see I made friends before he goes to work." 

And just like that, their friendship was cemented.


	5. Happy Ever After

A pair of hands moved in front of her, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice cooed in the girl's ear.

"Hmm?" She teased, a smile playfully resting on her lips. "Could it be my wonderful boyfriend?"

The hands released, and the two kissed. "Wonderful is such a plain term. I would think that outstanding might be a bit better."

She rolled her eyes, and laid her head on his chest and leaned back.

"You know Bal, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were quite egotistical."

The girl teased, as the boy laughed and played with her hair.

"Oh please, it's only egotistical if it's not true."

Cassie looked up as Meg and Luke joined them.

"Hey Luke, when was the last time you visited the dentist? Cause these two might just give you cavities. Hey Majesty, you know they'll start getting suspicious of your 'bathroom breaks' keep coinciding with this lunch."

Balthazar groaned and looked at the time. "I'm pretty sure that even Ms. Carter will be able to figure out it doesn't take this long to go to the lou."

He placed a prolonged kiss of Cassie's forehead before bidding them all a farewell.

Cassie stared dreamily after him before being snapped back to reality by Meg.

"Clarence, I know you've been dating him for 6 months already, but when are you two gonna get past the whole honeymoon phase. Your relationship is too perfect. Something's gotta be up."

The brunette just rolled her eyes and gestured towards Luke with a French fry. "You and Luci have been dating for almost a year and a half and you're still at your 'honeymoon phase'. I just want to be as happy as you two."

Meg smiled and glanced back at Luke. She smacked his arm playfully and then turned back to Cas.

"It's just I'm hearing rumors. At first I just ignored them, but they're getting pretty frequent."

Cas finished her French fries and turned her attention to Meg.

"What are they saying?"

"They're saying that Bal is cheating on you. I don't want to believe it, but it's starting to piece together."

"Just rumors. Bal would never do that. He loves me. It's probably just Bela and her gang trying to ruin my life. It's not the first time she's tried."

"You know how I'm Ruby's sister right?" Cassie nodded, but kept very close attention.

"Well Ruby and I were out shopping because she needed new shoes or something and mom made me go. Anyway, when I was at the mall, I saw Bal. Before I could say hi, he walked away, but I could've sworn their was a girl with him."

"That could be a trick of your vantage point, and shopping with another girl isn't exactly a capital offense."

Meg shied away from Cas's gaze before turning to Luke. "Tell her sweetie, she gas a right to know."

Luke's smile dropped, and he looked at Cassie very seriously. "My brother Mike and I were out with some friends when we saw Bal. He was definitely with Bela."

"You must've seen wrong. Bela would never hang out with Bal. Not to mention he hates her."

"Then why were they making out?"

Cassie looked like someone had stabbed her. "No. He couldn't... He wouldn't... He wouldn't hurt me like this. He'd never cheat on me. Especially with...Bela."

Cassie spat the name like it was venom. Meg hugged her as she started crying. "No. He can't be. I refuse to believe it."

"There's one way to be sure." Meg comforted Cas. She pointed to Bela where she sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She began wiping her tears away with a napkin and frowned.

"How can I trust what she says? She'll do whatever she can to make my life miserable. Ever since I first got here I've known that."

"You have to ask, or you'll never know."

Meg grabbed Cassie's hand and helped her up, before guiding her to Bela's table.

"Oh look, it's Castiel. How's my favorite little play thing today?"

Cassie just stared at her blankly and asked her question. "What's going on between you and Bal?"

"Bal? Bal? Bal? Oh yes, the handsome young man you sunk your ugly claws into. I guess you could say I'm giving him what you won't. It's quite the setup."

Cassie made a fist as Bela and her friends laughed. "Cassie here is a virgin, too afraid to give up her v-card, even to her devoted boyfriend. Or well mine. You see Cassie, Bal and I made an arrangement on day 1. He takes you out, romances you, and gets you to fall in love. In exchange, I give him the time of his life. He's a handsome guy, too bad he's been under my rule from the start."

The face Cassie made was not one of rage or anger, but rather defeat. "You win Bela. What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

Cassie pleaded, tears running down her face now with nothing to stop them.

"It's very simple. You took something of mine. I want it back. With you gone, there's nothing that stands in the way of me and Dean. When you first got here, I thought staying away from him was enough, but I was wrong."

"Dean? Really? He doesn't even like me anymore."

"You really don't know? Even after months of you being with Balthazar, it was always you. He just can't see how ugly and pathetic you really are. But here's your chance. Leave this school. You never belonged here anyway."

Bela raised a hand and slapped Cassie straight across the face as a moment of silence ran through the cafeteria. She reached out to hit her again when a hand caught her wrist.

"Are you insane? You really thought that destroying Cassie's life was how you'd get me to like you? You're a lying, ugly bitch. It's not Cassis that kept me from having any interest in you. It was you. You are the most vile person I've ever met. And using Balthazar to make her unhappy is just sick. The way you need to hurt people to feel good about yourself, maybe you need some help."

Dean glared at Bela for a time before she pulled her hand free. She and her click ran away as the bell rang to go to class.

Meg looked at Cassie and made a motion towards her, but Cas shied away. "I'll see you later then. I'll call you when school ends."

Meg supplied, grasping Luke's hand and walking away reluctantly.  
Dean looked at Cassie and offered his hand to help her up. She was still crying, but took it nonetheless.

"Thanks." She choked out, in between her dying sobs.

"No, don't thank me. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been interested in you, Bela would've never treated you like this. I'm sorry, about Balthazar too. He played his part well, I just wish I could've stopped her."

Cassie just started crying again at the mention of his name. She collapsed to her knees and curled up into a ball, bringing her head to her knees.

"I spent 6 months falling in love, and it was all a lie." He placed his arms around her, letting her cry.

"Come on. I'll drive you home. You deserve to skip the rest of the day."

"But what about Bal. I haven't given him a piece of my mind yet."

He smiled as Cassie looked up. Her face was wet with tears and her nose had snot coming out of it, but Dean still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"One thing Bela said was right though Cassie, I do love you. I have since the moment I saw you. I've never felt so drawn to someone. It's probably the last thing you wanna hear right now, but I love you. So after all this bullshit clears away, and it will. Would you consider giving me a chance?"

Cassie just stared at him. "Why me? What do you possibly love about me? You know nothing about me, so how can you love me?"

Dean looked at her with a genuine smile. "I know that when you get confused, you squint your eyes and tilt your head ever so slightly. I know that you live to read, but only stories with meaning and substance. I know that you are the smartest person I've ever met. I know that you have dimples and when you smile, it is about the damn cutest thing I've ever seen. I know that the moment I first met you, my heart stopped for a moment and I could've sworn that you were an angel. And I know that I can't stop thinking about you. Bal may be a manipulative spineless son of a bitch, but there is nothing about you that's to blame. You are perfect, and you always will be to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm just not in love with this story anymore so here's the last chapter. After a while Dean and Cassie start dating and end up getting married. Bela after graduation moves back to England where she is arrested for grand theft. Meg and Luke broke up after Luke started getting into trouble. She is now dating a nice young man named Peter.


End file.
